Lifesize
by Sidekicks6v
Summary: O que aconteceria com Ron e Hermione se Voldemort não existisse? R/Hr RA
1. Primeiro ano

**N/Moon: **Essa fanfic é um trabalho conjunto feita pela Equipe Sidekicks no projeto For The Win do fórum 6v (se você não conhece, o que está esperando? Entre no link do nosso perfil e entre djá nesse fórum lindo). Essa fic é RA, ou seja, alguma coisa não condiz com o que a JK escreveu, seus lindos. E o que não condiz é que...Voldemort não existe! :o

Queria agradecer à Pam, Lise, Teka e Nanda (que betou e fez a capa linda de morrer) por termos formado uma equipe tão bonita nessa fic que queremos guardar no nosso bolso.

E aguardem! Vem mais fic conjuntas por aí!

**Disclaimer:** Bom, se a gente tivesse algum direito sobre essa fic, a JK nos mataria. Lentamente (acho que ela já mataria se nós não tivéssemos direito algum, mas enfim).

**CAPÍTULO UM**  
><span>Primeiro ano.<span>

_por Pam Weasley_

A primeira vez que eu vi Ron e Hermione foi por uma coincidência.

No primeiro ano que eu fui a Hogwarts, cheguei cedo à plataforma 9 ¾ com meus pais e logo nós encontramos os Finch-Fletchley. Seu filho Justin e eu procuramos uma cabine para nos acomodarmos. Acabamos encontrando lugar com Seamus Finnigan e Hannah Abbot.

Coincidentemente, era a cabine ao lado da de Hermione e em frente a de Ron.

Como todos nós estávamos nervosos para chegar logo, fizemos de tudo para passar o tempo: jogamos Snap Explosivo, compramos doces, contamos histórias do verão e compartilhamos tudo o que sabíamos sobre Hogwarts. Quando começou a escurecer, eu pulei do banco e fui vestir meu uniforme. E quando eu estava voltando, já uniformizado, me deparei com a primeira conversa, estranha e perturbada, dos dois.

- Então, você está fazendo mágica? – Hermione, com seu cabelo muito cheio e os dentes projetados para frente, perguntou. – Eu quero ver.

Ron não parecia nada feliz. Eu já tinha visto ele com sua família certa vez, no Beco Diagonal. Todos eram ruivos, sardentos e pareciam se divertir muito. Não era o caso, agora.

- Wingardium Leviosá! – ele pronunciou, balançando sua varinha e tentando fazer com que os Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores em seu colo voassem.

Nada aconteceu. Ron ficou vermelho, da cor dos seus cabelos. As gêmeas Patil, que dividiam a cabine com ele, seguraram suas risadas idênticas e esconderam o rosto com seus véus.

- Você está dizendo errado! – Hermione exclamou, com um sorriso zombeteiro. – É Leviôsa, não leviosá!

- E porque você não faz, então, se é tão esperta! – Ron fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

- Em Hogwarts, eu farei – ela respondeu e explicou. – Nós não podemos fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. Está escrito em Hogwarts, Uma História.

Quando se virou, Hermione deu de cara comigo. Eu me assustei. Nunca tinha visto ela antes e, quando a vejo, ela está zombando de alguém com sua inteligência.

- Neville perdeu o Trevor, seu sapo de estimação. Ele está apavorado, disse que se não achar os pais vão matá-lo! – ela girou os olhos para o alto, como se estivesse farta de tanto drama. – Você viu o sapo por aí?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e ela saiu sem me agradecer pela informação ou algo assim.

- Ela é um pesadelo! – eu ouvi Ron dizer, em voz alta. – Não vai conseguir muitos amigos na escola...

Hermione com certeza ouviu, porque parou no meio do caminho. Eu a vi apertar os punhos e respirar fundo antes de entrar em sua cabine.


	2. Segundo ano

**Nota da Pam:** Segundo capítulo da nossa fic! Esse foi escrito pela Lise e está muito legal! Obrigada por comentarem no último e por esperarem por esse, porque eu demorei pra postar!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOIS<strong>  
><span>Segundo ano<span>

_por Lise Steiner_

Ernie e Hannah se sentaram ao meu lado na arquibancada do campo de quadribol. Nós gostávamos de fazer os deveres por lá, assistindo aos treinos. A gente já sabia exatamente quando havia algo bom o bastante no campo para largar tudo e assistir: quando Wood começava a gritar ou quando todos os jogadores se juntavam. Era o primeiro treino do ano, e não hesitamos em desviar a atenção do trabalho para observar o time da Slytherin chegar, pronto para o treino, perto de onde os jogadores da Gryffindor estavam.

Nós assistimos, sem falar nada, ao capitão da Slytherin berrar com Wood. Rimos quando Malfoy exibiu seu sorriso cheio de escárnio; ele realmente não fazia ideia do quanto se falava da sua cara de fuinha fora de sua casa. Ouvi Padma chegar rindo atrás de Ernie, quase despencando os livros nele. Foi a mudança na expressão dela, naquele momento cheia de surpresa e fascínio, que me fez notar a vassoura que Malfoy segurava. Os gêmeos Weasley também se impressionaram com a Nimbus 2001, seus olhos se arregalaram, como se comunicassem seu espanto para o irmão mais novo que se aproximava. Hermione o seguia, não muito de perto. Eu não sabia que eles eram amigos.

Ela retrucou alguma coisa para o Malfoy, toda irritada, como eu esperava que ela fizesse. Só consegui ouvir Malfoy chamá-la de sangue-ruim. Todos pararam para prestar atenção, como se a palavra tivesse ecoado mais alta no campo. A menina parecia ser a única que não estava entendendo a situação. Ela olhou espantada para Ron, que tirou a varinha das vestes e, num impulso, disparou um feitiço na direção de Malfoy. Por um momento, não aconteceu nada, como se o feitiço não tivesse funcionado. Os dois, então, foram lançados para trás. O time da Slytherin carregou o apanhador para fora do campo, olhando feio para Wood, Hermione e os gêmeos, que correram para acudir Ron.

Nós ouvimos, ainda surpresos, Ron dizer que estava bem. Ele não deu muita importância à queda, ficou encarando Hermione. Ela ainda parecia confusa com a ofensa de Malfoy. Ron se sentou e começou a explicar, sua voz estava cheia de raiva. Sua expressão se suavizou quando percebeu que Hermione se entristeceu. Murmurou algo que não pudemos ouvir, quase transformado do menino que eu via nos corredores. Eu desviei os olhos para o banco com nossos pergaminhos, um pouco envergonhado por presenciar uma cena tão reservada, tão diferente do que eu pensava daqueles dois.

Padma me disse para olhar, e eu levantei os olhos. Hermione sorria de leve e agradecia ao menino, também transformada da sabe-tudo das aulas.

Eles deram as mãos.

Estava certo, não eram realmente amigos antes daquilo. Mas se tornaram.


	3. Terceiro ano

**Nota da Lise:** esse terceiro capítulo está tão lindo quanto a nossa moderadora Moon. Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRÊS<strong>  
><span>Terceiro ano<span>

_por Moonlit_

Eu estava animado naquele dia. Era a primeira visita a Hogsmeade e eu, apesar de ter ido lá várias vezes com os meus pais, sabia que aquilo era muito importante para um aluno de Hogwarts. A animação era visível entre todos os meus colegas e eu conversava com alguns deles enquanto seguia o trajeto para a entrada do vilarejo. Não pude deixar de notar que, mais uma vez, Ron e Hermione discutiam. Eu não sabia nem por que eles se falavam, na verdade.

- Ora, Ronald, você não pode comprar bombas de bosta, isso é contra as regras e você com certeza vai levar uma detenção por isso - Hermione ralhava, a testa franzida e os braços cruzados. Ela era louca? Bombas de bosta da Zonko's eram a melhor coisa do mundo depois dos chocolates da Dedosdemel.

Ron revirou os olhos, como qualquer garoto sensato faria.

- Eu nem sei por que te contei isso! Você vai me dedurar, é? Vai contar para a Profª McGonagall? - desafiou ele, irritado e apertando o cachecol com raiva.

- Talvez eu deva, mesmo! Ou até para o seu irmão! Assim, quem sabe, você aprenda a lição! - retrucou Hermione, disparando entre a multidão de alunos e desaparecendo de vista. Mas que garota chata, realmente.

Durante o resto do passeio, não os vi mais ou me interessei o suficiente para procurar. Estava concentrado em aproveitar Hogsmeade e comprar o máximo de doces e logros que pudesse carregar.

Foi quando entrei no Três Vassouras, porém, que os encontrei novamente. Ron estava sentado com Fred, George e alguns amigos deles, mas não parecia muito interessado na conversa. Hermione, por sua vez, estava sozinha em uma mesa do canto, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto lia um enorme livro. Não era necessário conhecê-la muito bem para saber que ela não estava lendo realmente, embora tentasse.

Sentei-me com Padma, Terry e Ernie em uma mesa próxima à dela e me distraí por alguns minutos até que uma cena engraçada aconteceu.

Ron se levantou e, após algumas tentativas e desistências, aproximou-se da mesa de Hermione com os olhos baixos e as orelhas extremamente vermelhas.

- Ahn, Hermione - ele disse nervosamente, torcendo as mãos e olhando para os pés. – Eu queria... Ajuda com o dever de Feitiços... É, ainda não peguei o jeito daqueles Feitiços para Animar. É isso, você pode me ajudar?

Eu achei estranho. Feitiços era uma das poucas aulas em que Ron se dava razoavelmente bem, e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele conseguia produzir um Feitiço para Animar. Hermione também pareceu pensar o mesmo, mas respondeu:

- Podemos fazer isso essa noite, quando eu terminar meus deveres.

Ron pareceu aliviado com a resposta, mas ainda não satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Você...Você quer ir à Dedosdemel antes de voltar? – ele perguntou, envergonhado, enquanto se sentava em frente a ela.

- Claro, Ron – respondeu Hermione, risonha. Ron sorriu, corando ainda mais profundamente.

Aqueles dois eram estranhos. Muito estranhos.


	4. Quarto ano

**Nota da Teka:** Quarto capítulo escrito pela linda da Moon (melhor pai do mundo, btw) da nossa fic maravilhosa ganhadora da Prata e do prêmio de Melhor Narrativa no FTW! Vocês todas estão de parabéns, orgulho mil! 3

* * *

><p>Aquele Baile de Inverno não estava excepcionalmente interessante. Os Campeões dançavam exuberantes pelo salão enfeitado e alguns alunos corajosos começavam a acompanhá-los. Nenhum deles, porém, era do meu ano. Nós, quartanistas, éramos firmes. Ou imaturos. Talvez por isso Padma parecesse tão entediada.<p>

Não era o caso de Hermione, é claro. Ninguém poderia ter previsto aquilo: nem mesmo ela, eu arriscaria dizer. Mas ela estava lá, dançando com Viktor Krum, e parecia mais sorridente do que nunca.

Eu não sei ao certo o que houve, apenas o que ouvi de algumas garotas próximas à mesa do ponche. Ao que parece, Ron e Hermione iriam juntos, mas – previsivelmente – brigaram e não se falavam desde então. Ela, pelo visto, aproveitou-se da situação. Ron, por outro lado, estava em um canto escuro, sentado de costas para a pista de dança, infeliz em suas vestes horríveis. Pensei algumas vezes em conversar com ele, mas deduzi que ele preferisse ficar sozinho, naquele momento.

Estava enganado quanto aos dois, mais uma vez.

Ao fim de uma animada música das Esquisitonas, um burburinho feminino ao meu lado chamou minha atenção para o inusitado casal na pista. Padma e Parvati comentavam, irritadas, que Hermione acabara de deixar Krum sozinho e estava indo até Ron Weasley.

Franzi a testa, surpreso, acompanhando o olhar delas. E realmente, Hermione se aproximava de Ron, o rosto extremamente corado. Ele só notou a presença dela quando ela tocou seu ombro, mas seu rosto se iluminou imediatamente.

Eu não estava próximo o suficiente para ouvi-los, mas deduzi que a conversa ia bem, pois logo eles se dirigiram à pista de dança. E dançaram, com os maiores sorrisos do mundo, por várias e várias músicas. Estava ficando chato observar tamanha felicidade, e eu estava quase perdendo o interesse quando eles começaram a conversar durante uma música mais lenta.

O antes sorridente Ron franziu a testa, corando profundamente. Sua expressão congelou e ele demorou alguns segundos para responder ao que quer que ela havia dito. Ela também amarrou a cara, irritada. E ali estavam, Ron e Hermione.

Os sussurros logo se tornaram gritos, e agora era possível entender um pouco do que eles diziam sobre o som da música.

- POR QUE VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO PODE ASSUMIR? É TÃO DIFÍCIL ADMITIR QUE ESTÁ COM CIÚMES? – berrou Hermione, tentando inutilmente manter o bonito penteado.

- PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU! EU SÓ DISSE QUE NÃO É...ADEQUADO! ADEQUADO PARA UMA GAROTA DE HOGWARTS SAIR COM UM INIMIGO! VOCÊ ESTÁ CONFRATERNIZANDO COM O INIMIGO! – retrucou Ron ainda mais alto, suas vestes velhas e gastas balançando de acordo com seus movimentos.

Hermione parou, incrédula, e balançou a cabeça.

- Ronald, você é um idiota – ela disse em um tom mais baixo, porém audível, antes de sair do salão aos prantos. Ron ficou ali, parado no meio da pista, os olhos fulminando o caminho que Hermione fizera.

Eu ri, voltei a beber meu ponche e chamei Padma para dançar. Ron não entendera nada, mesmo.


	5. Quinto Ano

**N/Moon: **Demoramos, né? Desculpinha! Mas aqui está o quinto capítulo, escrito pela linda maravilhosa da Teka. Papai te ama, tá? Aproveitem a fic!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**  
><span>Quinto ano.<span>

_por Teka_

Quando Lavender passou chorando por mim pela entrada do Três Vassouras, amparada por uma Parvati aflita, eu percebi que havia algo errado – ou algo muito certo. Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, Padma me contara que ela estava planejando finalmente se declarar para Ron após os testes de goleiro da Gryffindor. Eu fiquei surpreso com sua coragem, porque era de conhecimento geral que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre ele e Hermione. E, de fato, alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Assim que cruzei o portal para o ambiente quente e acolhedor, me deparei com Ron e Hermione sentados juntos em uma mesa ao fundo do bar. Isso era comum, visto que a amizade entre eles só crescia com o tempo, mas os olhares que um lançava para o outro revelavam algo maior que coleguismo e amizade. Não posso dizer que fiquei surpreso – para mim, esse tipo de olhar estava presente até nos momentos em que um ralhava com o outro por algum motivo bobo e sem importância. Mas dessa vez – que mais tarde constatei ter sido a primeira de muitas -, eles não se importavam com a presença de ninguém. Hermione, que sempre reprovara as festas e os produtos dos gêmeos Weasley, esquecera seu distintivo de monitora - que ela fazia questão de exibir até mesmo fora de Hogwarts - e ria das exibições de seus novos produtos, segurando um copo de cerveja amanteigada com uma das mãos. Ron ria de algo que Hermione dizia, e eu sinceramente adoraria saber do quê, enquanto ela corava. Eu nunca duvidei que aquilo uma hora ou outra aconteceria, mas nunca imaginei como seria vê-los de fato juntos, ou como se estivessem juntos. Nunca fomos próximos, mas o que antes para mim fora apenas uma certeza, agora se tornara uma torcida. Ron e Hermione sempre combinaram, e pareciam feitos um para o outro. Agora as risadas dos dois haviam cessado e seus olhares se intensificado. Eu quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro de Ron girando, tentando decidir se devia ou não beijá-la. Então eu me encaminhei para a mesa de Padma, que me esperava com nosso grupo de amigos e, quando passei pela mesa dos dois, tomando cuidado para não interrompê-los, pude ouvir Ron, em um tom de voz irreconhecível, dizer:

- Obrigado.

Hermione segurou a respiração por um momento e lhe respondeu com ternura. Então os dois começaram a rir aparentemente sem motivos, mas eu sabia que era pela pressão do momento, e quase comecei a rir junto. Enquanto me encaminhava para meus amigos, a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça era que Lavender realmente era uma gryffindor por achar que conseguiria evitar o inevitável.


End file.
